Fandoms College
by FangirlAllTheWay
Summary: Lots of Fandoms: Frozen, ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, PJO/HOO, Hunger Games, and Divergent. Jelsa,Kristanna,Hiccstrid/Mericup, Percabeth, Frazel, Jiper, maybe a little bit of CALEO later, Evelark, Fourtris. Everyone's in college, pairings, everyone has their powers, sports, talents, ect. Everyone has been going to school together since high school except for Elsa and Anna. Will they fit in?
1. Introductions

Hi! So this is my second fanfic, I hope you like it! I have one that's on Jelsa so if you like them please go read it! It's nor completely finished, but I would love it if you read it! So anyway, this is VERY multifandom, so when I introduce a new character, at the bottom I'll put their name, what movie their in, what year in collage their in, and their age, ok? Please review, I really need it! Love you all, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1. Introductions

**Elsa's POV**

"Control, Elsa. Control," I said to myself as I paced around the room.

_My name is Elsa. I am 21 years old. I have a younger sister named Anna. I have the ability to make snow and ice. No one knows accept me, my parents and Anna. I have been homeschooled all of my life until now. I'm going to Fandoms Collage this year. _

"Elsa, honey, are you ready?" My mom knocked on my door.

"Just I minute, mom! I'm getting myself under control," I replied.

I breathed in and out. Today is the first day I'll be in collage. I'm a junior. Anna's a freshmen. I walked out the door.

'Wait,' I thought. I walked back into my room, put on my gloves, and walked out of my room with my suitcase.

When I walked into the living room, Anna ran over to me and screamed, "ELSA ARE YOU EXITED! ITS OUT FIRST TIME IN SCHOOL!"

"Anna, calm down!" My father said sternly, though I looked at his eyes are they were glinting in amusement.

"Ok," Anna said sadly, but she started taking again. "But still! It's our first time in school! And it's collage! Wait, will we have roommates? Oh my gosh we'll have roommates! There's gonna be so many people! I can't wait to meet everyone! Wait.. What if I meet... THE one?"

As Anna rambled on about meeting "The One," My parents and I were laughing our heads off.

"Ok Anna, that's enough," I said. "Let's go!"

"Bye Momma! By Poppa!" Anna and I said.

"Be safe girls," Momma said.

"And Elsa," Poppa said. "Remember, Conceal,"

"Don't feel," I continued,

"Don't let it show," we both finished.

"I know Poppa, I've been practicing keeping it under control," I assured him.

"Come on Elsa!" Anna grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the car.

I WAS driving, after all. We waved to our parents, and we were off. It took about 3 hours to get to Fandoms High, but classes didn't start until next week. When we got there, there were a lot of interesting people. There was a girl with super duper long belong hair, there was a guy who had black shaggy hair getting dragged along by his girlfriend, I assume, who had blond hair, and she was calling him Seaweed Brain, for whatever reason, there was a girl who had super curly red hair, a guy with a.. what IS that? A DRAGON? Wow. Anna was staring at all of the people to.

Finally I said, "Come on, Let's go get registered."

So Anna and I were walking toward the registration table when Anna wasn't paying attention and ran into and fell onto a guy with auburn hair.

"I'm so sorry!" She said. "This is awkward. Wait! Not that your awkward, it's just... I'm awkward. Your gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes when she said that. Then Anna caught herself.

"Wait, what?"

"Hello, I'm Hans, Hans Southern. And you are..?" The guy said.

Anna looked at Elsa. "You go register yourself. I'll be right there."

I didn't trust this guy, but I went anyway, thinking that Anna was mature enough to handle herself. When I got to the registration table a guy with Sandy blond hair said, "Name, Age, Year, and what you'll be studying."

"Elsa Arendelle, 17, Junior, Business."

I forgot to mention, my parents own the biggest ice skating business in the world and they want me to take it up after they pass on. I love ice skating. When I'm in the arena, I just feel so alive and free.

"Ok, your room number is 316, and your roommates are Rapunzel Cornoa and Merida Scott. Here's your key! Have a nice year at Fandoms High!"

After I got my key I went to the third floor and got to my room. I opened up the door and there was the girl with the super long blond hair and the girl who had the curly red hair.

"Punzie!" The girl with the red hair exclaimed. "Our new roommate is here! (A/N: I'm not very good with Scottish accents so imagine it and please bear with me)

The girl with the blond hair jumped up and squealed.

"Hi!" She said. "I'm Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie. And the Scottish girl with the crazy hair is Merida!"

Merida humphed. "You can talk! Your the one with the long magic hair!"

I froze. "Did you say.. Magic hair?"

Punzie giggled. "Yup. It glows when I sing a special song. It can heal wounds. Why do you ask?"

'Should I tell them?' I wondered. 'They seem nice enough.' I took a deep breath.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Both girls nodded.

"Now, you mustn't tell anyone. Do you swear?"

"I swear," Punzie said.

"And I," Merida swore as well.

I took a deep breath. I took of the glove to my right hand. Punzie looked at me questionably. I held out my hand and channeled a small amount of magic to it and beautiful snowflakes popped out. I twirled my hand around and it started to snow in the room and I build Olaf, a snowman that Anna and I made when we were little. Punzie had been brushing her hair, but the comb she was using dropped to the grind in a clatter. And Merida had made a makeshift bow and she accidentally snapped it in half. Both of their mouths were on the ground.

"Wha..? But.. I thought that Jack..." Punzie was stuttering.

"Elsa! Lass! You need to meet our friend Jack! He.. Um is... Similar to you," Merida told me.

Punzie was already on the phone. "Jack, get the boys and get your butts to Disney Café NOW." Then Punzie hung up.

"Who exactly are 'The Boys'?" I asked.

"Well," Punzie explained. "There's a group of us that have been here since middle school. There are the girls, that's me, Merida, Astrid, Katniss, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and Tris. And then there are the boys. Flynn, or Eugenie, since that's his real name, Hiccup, Jack, Kristoff, Peeta, Percy, Frank, Jason, Leo, and Tobias. We call Tobias Four though. I'm dating Eugenie, Astrid is dating Hiccup, Katniss and Peeta are dating, Percy and Annabeth are a couple, Frank is with Hazel, Piper is with Jason, and Tris and Tobias are together. Merida is single-,"

"I don't wanna ruin mah life with boys," Merida interrupted.

"-And so are Jack, Leo, and Kristoff." Punzie finished, glaring playfully at Merida. Then Punzie said, "So, as you probably already figured out, we're going to Disney Café."

* * *

**Elsa**- Frozen-Junior-21

**Anna**-Frozen-Freshman-18

**Hans**-Frozen-Senior-22

**Sandy Haired Guy(Kristoff)**-Frozen-Sophmore-19

**Rapunzel**-Tangled-Junior-21

**Flynn/Eugenie**-Tangled-Senior-22

**Merida**-Brave-Junior-21

**Jack**-Rise of the Guardians-Junior-21

**Astrid**-How to Train your Dragon-Junior-21

**Hiccup**-How to Train your Dragon-Junior-21

**Katniss**- The Hunger Games-Junior-21

**Peeta**-The Hunger Games-Junior-21

**Percy**-Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus-Senior-22

**Annabeth**-Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus-Senior-22

**Hazel**-Heroes of Olympus-Senior-22

**Frank**-Heroes of Olympus-Senior-22

**Piper**-Heroes of Olympus-Senior-22

**Jason**-Heroes of Olympus-Senior-22

**Leo**-Heroes of Olympus-Senoir-22

**Tris**-Divergent-Junior-21

**Tobias/Four**-Divergent-Senior-22

* * *

So I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, please Review, and if you liked it please Follow and/or Favorite! This one is kinda boring, I know, but it should get better. No Hate please! And one final thing. Should I add Harry Potter Later?

Your Partner in Crime,

Madelyn


	2. Elsa

Alright Chapter 2! I'm so happy! I already have 2 favs, 6 follows, and 2 reviews on this story! So for my reviewers:

**CrazyGirl42**: Here you go! Thanks, and I think I might add them later on.

**Toasty2017**: I will definitely keep writing and thanks so much! That means a lot!

* * *

Ok so also, in the last chapter I was putting Fandoms High but it's actually Fandoms College. And I said Jack is 21 but he's really old but he's being a Junior... You get the point. ;) thanks again to everyone for following, favoring, and reviewing! I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 2. Elsa

**Jack's POV**

"Jack!" My friend Tooth was calling my name. "Jack, North wants to see you!"

I sighed. "Why can't he just use the Northern lights? That would be much easier," I complained. I really didn't want to go to the North Pole.

"Because that would attract all of the Guardians, and he just wants you," Tooth replied. "At least he didn't send the Yeti's!"

I shuddered. When I first became a Guardian, I was stuffed in a bag by yetis. And then thrown into a portal. That wasn't fun.

"Thanks for convincing North to not send the yetis for me," I said.

Tooth just humphed. "Now go, he said that if you weren't at the Pole in 10 minutes he'd send the Yetis." Tooth warned.

"Thanks again Tooth!" I called as I flew off to North's Workshop. I arrived there in 5 minutes. "Hey North, what's up?" I called to the big man.

"It's time for college again." North said. "All of your friends are going to be at Fandoms College again this year, but there's going to be two new girls. There's something special about one of them. I'll let you figure that out. But the girls' parents also own Ice Express, the biggest ice skating rink business in the world. You like figure skating, no?"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped to the floor. "No way," I said. "They're part of the Arendelle family?"

North nodded. I was speechless because I go figure skating there almost every day in the summer. It also made me wanna make my own ice skating rink business. Now the two future owners of Ice Express are going to his school? Dang.

"Hey North, what years are they?" I asked.

"Elsa is a Junior and Anna is a Freshman, I think," North replied.

Oh great. Elsa is in my grade. "Thanks North!" I said. "Is that all? Cause I wanna get registered soon."

"That is all, Jack. You may go," North said. "And don't forget to keep a watch on something special about one of the two Arendelle girls!"

I made note of that and flew to Fandoms College. I registered and my roommates were Hiccup and Peeta. Sweet. I went to my room and set up. "Hey guys," I called to my two roommates.

"Hey Jack," Peeta and Hiccup replied.

"Were's Toothless?" I asked Hiccup.

"Unfortunately, he's back in Berk," Hiccup replied. "I flew him here, but they wouldn't let me keep him."

"Oh, to bad." I said.

"How's the bakery doing, Peeta?"

"Just fine, thanks!" He replied.

My cellphone started to ring. "15 bucks that's Punzie," I bet Hiccup.

"Deal," he agreed. We shook on it. I took out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Jack, get the boys and get your butts to Disney Café NOW." I heard Punzie say. "Ok Punzi-," she hung up.

"Hello? Punzie?" I called. "She hung up. We need to get the guys and to over to Disney Café." I said. I looked at Hiccup and he had a smug look on his face.

"Get that look off of your face, Hiccup!" I said. "You owe me 15 bucks."

Hiccups look of triumph turned into a look of astonishment. Peeta was laughing his head off.

"Screw you," Hiccup muttered to me.

"Uh, no thanks," I grinned. "Let's go."

So Hiccup, Peeta and I went and got Flynn, Kristoff, Percy, Frank, Jason, Leo, and Tobias. "We're meeting the girls at Disney Café," I told them.

We were at the Café first, but we could hear the girls talking a mile away. Everyone normally was there but then she walked in. A regal looking girl who had whiter then blond hair that was just a bit darker then mine, and she had the same eye color as me. Her hair was in a side braid, and she was wearing a turquoise T-shirt with a snowflake in the middle and blue jeans. She looked my way and my heart nearly stopped. We locked eyes for about 10 seconds, and then Punzie nudged the girl. The girl blushed and playfully pushed Punzie away. Then Leo came over and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to introduce myself."

I sighed watched as Leo went over to the girl. She giggled as he flirted with her, and then he put an arm around her, and she seemed to tighten up a bit, but then she relaxed. The girls walked over and everyone sat down. Then Punzie stood up.

"Everyone," she started. "This is Elsa. Elsa. Say hi to.."

And she started to name all of us. But I was lost her at Elsa. This beautiful girl was the heir to Ice Express? No way. I was still staring at her when someone was waving their hand in front of my face.

"Jack?" I heard someone say. "Jack! Snap out of it!"

I blinked and looked around and every me was staring at me.

Percy said, "You got it bad, man." I saw Elsa blush.

"What?" I said. "I'm only taking my time to take in her beautiful features." I winked at her.

"Well thank you Mister Frost," Elsa said.

Man, her voice was as pretty as her face. "I'll buy. Does anyone want anything?" Elsa asked. So everyone ordered something and soon we were all drinking smoothies and Frapachinos. Soon we were all playing truth or dare. When it was Leo's turn to do someone, he asked me, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare," I said, feeling brave.

"I dare you to kiss Elsa."

I froze.

"Leo!" Hazel exclaimed.

Piper spoke up. "You can only do it if she wants you to."

I was Thankful and sad at the same time. I did and didn't want to kiss her at the same time.

"Stop looking so sad, Jack," Elsa spoke up with a smirk on her face.

"Who said I didn't want you to?"

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review if you have any passing remarks or comments. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is encouraged. As always, please Review, Follow/Favorite if you want :) I love y'all!

Your Partner in Crime,

Madelyn


	3. Jack

Hello! Chapter 3 is here! Sorry haven't done this sooner, but I found t get on at my house and I'm at science fair right now so yeah.. Anyway review time!

**Guest**: Thanks!

**GinaRogers**: Here you go! :)

**Sunny mint**: Here's your update :) and I have a much worse bad side ? ﾟﾘﾂ I threaten to take people's heads, shove it down this throat, and eat them. :) lol and Thank you!

Here you all go! Enjoy!

Chapter 3. Jack

(Note that in part of this chapter Elsa isn't very regal or stiff or strict. She is really loose because of all of her new friends.)

**Elsa's POV**

After I got settled in, Punzie, Merida, and I went and got the girls.

Astrid was a tough looking girl who looked like if you messed with her or her friends, you would get beaten to crap.

Katniss was a girl who had brown hair pulled in a side braid and she looked like she'd seen some pretty rough times but she looked strong in mind.

Annabeth was a pretty blond girl who had startling grey eyes and she was extremely smart.

Hazel was a dark skinned girl who had super curly brown hair and she could make jewels pop out of no where, but she warned us not to touch them or we'd be cursed.

I already am though.

Piper was a tomboyish girl but she was very pretty with brown hair and multicolored eyes.

And finally, Tris was a short girl who had blond hair with a tattoo that had three crows on her neck.

All of the girls were friendly and they made me feel welcome. So after we got the girls, we all went to Disney Café. I had never had so much fun in my life, I was giggling and talking all the way there without a care in the world. I had ever forgotten temporarily that I had powers.

When we got to the Café, there were about 10 boys there, and a couple of them were cute, but then I saw _him_.

He was a handsome guy, with messed up, but still cute, all the same, hair that was whiter then my own, which is saying something. His eye color was about the same as mine, and he had a blue hoodie with jeans and no shoes. I would wear no shoes, but I have my power. We locked eyes for a couple of seconds, but then Punzie nudged me.

"Looks like someone's got a crush," she said.

I blushed, pushed her away and mumbled, "Shut Up, Punzie."

Then a scrawny looking boy whispered something in the cute boy's ear and he started to walk over to me.

"Hi, I'm Leo Valdez," he said.

"Hi," I said back, "I'm Elsa."

We shook hands Since I had my gloves on.

"Is there something in your eye?" Leo said.

I blinked.

"Oh wait," he said. "I think that's just a sparkle."

He winked at me. I giggled, but I was nerves because I didn't want to unleash my power on them. Then Leo put his arm around my shoulders. I stiffened because no one had ever done that to me.

Leo said, "Loosen up, Princess!"

I giggled again at the nickname, and I loosened up my tenseness. We walked over to the table and I sat next to Punzie. I Was right across from the cute guy. Punzie started to introduce me to everyone, but I was just looking at the cute guy, whose name, I found out, was Jack, but then someone was saying his name and I snapped out of my trance before anyone could notice.

A Senior named Percy said to Jack, "You got it bad, man."

I blushed, and just to change the subject, I offered to buy drinks for everyone. So after we got our drinks, Hiccup said we should play truth or dare.

When it was Leo's turn he turned to Jack and said, "Truth or Dare."

Jack said, "Dare."

'God he's adorable,' I thought.

Then I nearly spit out my drink in surprise when Leo said,

"I dare you to kiss Elsa."

I blushed.

"Leo!" Hazel nearly screamed. Even though they weren't dating, Hazel's first boyfriend was his Grandfather (It's a long story. Don't ask).

Then Piper said, "You can only do it if she wants you to."

Jack looked sad as if he wanted to and I wanted him to as well so I said with a smirk on my face, "Stop looking so sad, Jack! Who said I didn't want you to?"

Then everyone went "ooooooo" and Jack and I started blushing furiously.

"So lover boy," Peeta said, (Pun intended) "You just gonna stay there blushing all day or are you gonna actually do it?"

"Humph" was all Jack said.

Then he got up and came over to me and when he hesitated I grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled him into a full on lip kiss. He looked surprised, then I pulled out.

'Wow,' I thought. My first kiss. I smiled and winked at Jack.

Then I froze. My smile melted. There was frost on his lips. Then Jack seemed to notice it.

"What?" He said.

I covered my mouth.

"I have to go," I said quickly.

I got up and started to run out of the Café but Jack grabbed my hand. I panicked, I tried to tug my hand away, and I did, but my glove came off. Punzie stood up.

"Jack, give her back her glove," she said.

"Please," I begged. I was scared. I didn't want to freeze them.

"Why do you even have gloves on in the first place?" Jack asked.

"You don't want to know," I told him.

"What ever it is your hiding I think I can handle it," Jack said.

I was getting fed up with this. "Enough. Please just give me back my glove."

"Not until you tell me what's going on. Just a second ago you were smiling and winking!" Jack protested. "I said, ENOUGH!"

When I said that, I unconsciously threw my ungloved hand out in from of me and it made ice spikes in a semicircle around me. Everyone gasped. My face changed from an angry expression to a scared one. Not again.

"Please," I begged. "Just stay away! I don't wanna hurt you!"

Jack looked the most surprised out of everyone. He was about to say something when I ran out the door.

When I was running I saw Anna and she said, "Elsa what's.." And then she saw my ungloved hand. "Oh." She said understandingly. "Go."

I kept running. I ran out of campus, but I kept running. Looked back and I saw Jack flying- wait. FLYING?! Toward me.

"I don't want to hurt you!" I called to him.

"You can't!" I heard him say.

I skidded to a stop. I slowly turned around. Jack had just landed and he was walking toward me.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

Jack held out his hand, and suddenly a beautiful golf ball sized snowflake appeared above it. "That's why." He said.

There you go! I hope you like it, and if you did, please review/favorite/follow :) thanks to all of my awesome followers and reviewers :) and wow. I already have 6 reviews, 2 favorites and 8 Follows! Thanks again!

Your Partner in Crime,

Madelyn


	4. Powers

Ok, I'm SO SO SO sorry it took so long to update! The power at my house has been down and I've had school. Sorry if these sound like excuses, but their the truth. So here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 3 3 3 _

* * *

Chapter 4. Powers

**Jack's POV**

Oh god. She wants me to kiss her.

Everyone went "oooooo" and Peeta told me, "Well lover boy, are you just gonna stay there blushing all day or are you gonna actually do it?"

"Humph," was my intelligent reply.

Everyone was looking at expectantly so I got up and walked over to her and suddenly I had second thoughts.

'I am the Spirit of Winter. What will the other Guardians thin-,"

my thoughts were halted when Elsa grabbed the front of my hoodie and pulled me in for a kiss. Her lips were cold, but the cold never bothered me. She smelled like peppermint and chocolate. This was actually my first kiss. Then Elsa pulled back. And she winked. I felt something cold on my lips. I felt them and there was ice on them.

"What?" I asked.

Elsa's playful turned to a scared look. That look didn't suit her.

"I have to go," she said suddenly.

She tried to run out, but I grabbed her hand. She tugged it free, but her glove came off. Now that I think about it, she hadn't taken her gloves off at all. Punzie stood up.

"Jack, give her back her glove," she said warningly.

"Please," Elsa sounded like she was begging.

"Why do you even have gloves on in the first place?" I asked. It's true, I wanted to know.

"You don't wanna know," she told me."

"Whatever your hiding I think I can handle it."

That's true. My staff was a little bit away, but I could summon it with the Wind.

"Enough," Elsa sounded desperate. "Please, just give me back my glove."

What is it with her glove? What's so dangerous that she has to hide it with gloves?

"Not until you tell me what's going on. Just a second ago you were smiling and winking!" I protested.

The look on Elsa's face went from being scared to angry.

"I said, ENOUGH!"

And when Elsa said that, a wall of ice spikes surrounded her in a semicircle. Suddenly she looked scared again.

"Please," Elsa begged. "Just stay away! I don't wanna hurt you!"

I was frozen. (No pun intended.) she had ice powers? What? Then I realized that this must have been what North was talking about when he said that there was something special about her. I was about to say something but Elsa ran out the door.

Punzie yelled, "Jack, get your staff and go after her!"

I ran over to where my staff was hidden, and I booked it out of the Café, following Elsa.

"Elsa!" I called.

Suddenly my way was blocked by a ginger girl.

"If you want to get to Elsa," she said. "You'll have to get through me."

"Please," I said. "I need to help her!"

The ginger girl raised an eyebrow.

"Help her?"

"I'm like her," I quickly said.

I demonstrated my power, the girl gasped, and let me pass.,Once I was outside, I started flying. I quickly caught sight of her, and she looked back. I saw her eyes widen, but she kept running.

"I don't want to hurt you!" I heard Elsa say.

"You can't!" I yelled back to her. Elsa slowed down and then she stopped. I sighed in relief. Soon I was face to face with her.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. This was my chance. Either she'll run or stay. I held my hand out, and I channeled my power to it and I made a delicate snowflake.

"That's why," I said.

Elsa gasped.

"But.." She sounded surprised. But she was speechless.

"That's exactly how I felt when I saw your power," I confessed.

"Is that why you can fly, to?" Elsa finally found her voice.

"I'm the guardian of Fun and the spirit of Winter. I died, and I was resurrected by the Man in the Moon, and that's how I got my powers..." *insert explanation on ROTG here*

"Wow," Elsa said. "Well, here's my story..." *insert explanation Frozen here, only Elsa's parents are alive, they are just really old and Elsa was still made Queen and stuff.*

"So," I said, "You hit your sisters head with ice, you were isolated from the world for 13 years, and then you were made Queen?"

"Yup," Elsa replied.

Dang, this girl has suffered. I had an idea.

"Do you wanna go ice skating?" I asked. Elsa's eyes lit up.

"Sure," she replied.

"Can we go to Ice Express? I can get us in for free."

"I love that place." I said. "Wait, how do you get in for free?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Don't tell anyone," Elsa whispered, "But after my parents retired from being King and Queen they started Ice Express. Their also ruling the kingdom while I'm at college."

"No way," I said, even though I knew that she was the heir to the business.

"We should probably go tell everyone I'm alright," Elsa said. "Then we'll go."

I nodded in agreement. So Elsa and I went back to the Café everyone looked relieved that Elsa was OK.

I said, "Everything's alright, and Elsa and I are going to go ice skating."

Elsa spoke up. "But before we go, I wanna show you something."

Punzie and Merida looked exited. Did they know? Oh well. I watched as Elsa took off her gloves and she displayed her magic. Thankfully, there was no one Elsa at the Café, except for the cashier but she was in the back. Everyone looked at her in awe.

"Alright, shows over," I said once Elsa was done.

"Come on Elsie, we have a date." I took Elsa's hand, which was now not covered by a glove, and we were off.

* * *

Ok, here you go! And btw, near the end, Jack wasn't using Elsa to get it the ice skating rink, that would have been weird. He's just trying to gain her trust and make her not think that he's a stalker. So yeah. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please Review, Follow, and/or Favorite! And once again, Happy Valentines Day!

Your Partner in Crime,

Madelyn


	5. Dark Horse

IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! Life has been busy adnc I'm actually wiring 3 fanfics at the moment and I have to upload one of them daily and so yeah. please don't hate me! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5. Dark Horse

Elsa's POV.

I'm still trying to get over the shock of Jack having Winter powers. Sure, I've known for about 2 hours but still! So I just shared my story with him, and he already told me his.

"Do you wanna go ice skating?" Jack suddenly asked. I immediately sat up.

"Sure," I said as calmly as I could. I love ice skating, especially figure skating. Then I had an idea.

"Can we go to Ice Express? I can get us in for free."

Jack's eyes lit up. "I love that place," he said. "Wait, how do you get us in for free?"

I took a deep breath. "Don't tell anyone," I whispered. "But after my parents retired from being King and Queen they started Ice Express. Their also ruling the kingdom while I'm at college."

"No way," Jack said, but I saw something knowing in his eyes.

"We should probably go tell everyone I'm alright," I said. "Then we'll go."

Jack nodded in agreement. So we walked back to the Café when we walked in everyone looked relieved.

Jack said, "Everything is alright, and Elsa and I are going ice skating."

I wanted to show everyone that my powers weren't all that scary, and before anyone asked about them I said, "But before we go, I wanna show you something."

I looked at Punzie and Merida, and they looked exited. Slowly I took of my gloves. I raised my hands, and it started to snow. I tapped my foot on the ground, and ice formed all around it. Then I raised my hands again and the snow disappeared. Everyone clapped.

"Alright, shows over," I heard Jack jokingly say.

"Come in Elsie," Jack said, "we have a date."

He grabbed my hand, which was not covered my glove, and we ran out of the Café.

"We can take my car!" I yelled. It was a orange convertible mustang with blue stripes on the sides. Since it's just barely Autumn I had the roof down. I started to get into my car, and then I saw Jack.

"There is no way that's your car," Jack said with his mouth on the ground.

"I'm the Queen of a large kingdom," I said, smirking. "And my parents are the owners of the largest ice skating rinks in the world. And your saying that this isn't my car?"

I saw Jack pick his mouth up of the ground and he hopped into the front seat next to me.

"Let's roll, baby," Jack said in a weird voice that made me giggle.

I pulled my hair out of my braid, white blond locks falling below my shoulders, and I put the key in the ignition. I pulled out of the parking space, and headed to the highway. I turned on the radio, and cranked it up because one of my favorite songs came on. It suits me perfectly.

"What song is this?" Jack asked.

"Don't you listen to music?" I teasingly ask.

"Well, when your the spirit of Winter itself, you don't really have time for music."

I recoiled with mock surprise. "One should always have time for music," I said. Music is a lot of my life. It helps me escape from the horrors of life that await me.

"By the way, it's called Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J." I added, "it's one of my favorite songs." And then the lyrics started.

_Yeah, y'all know what it is_

_Katy Perry, Juicy J  
Uh huh._

_Let's rage!_

_I knew you were,  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are,  
But you'd better choose carefully  
Because I'm,  
I'm capable of anything,  
Of anything,  
And everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite,  
Make me your one and only,  
But don't, make me your enemy,  
Your enemy, your enemy._

Jack said, "this is your favorite song? It seems a little creepy." "Just wait," I said, knowing what came next.

_So you wanna play with magic?_

Jack gasped in surprise.

_Boy, you should know what your falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at ya like a Dark Horse. (Hey!)_

_Are you ready for,  
Ready for? (Hey!)  
A perfect storm,  
Perfect storm! (Hey!) (Hey!)  
Cause once your mine,  
Once your mine, (hey hey hey hey!)_

_There's no going back_

_Mark my words,  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird,  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to Earth,  
If you choose to walk away,  
Don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or a no,  
No maybe_

_So just be sure,  
Before you give it all to me,  
All to me,  
Give it all to me!_

_So you wanna play with magic,  
Boy, you should know what your falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this,  
Cause I'm coming at you like a Dark Horse (Hey!)_

_Are you ready for,  
Ready for, (Hey!)  
A perfect storm,  
Perfect storm,(Hey!) (Hey!)  
Cause once your mine,  
Once your mine, (Hey hey hey hey)_

_There's no going back_

_Unh, She's a beast,  
I call her Karma  
She'll eat your heart, out,  
Like Jeffery Donald_

Jack looked at me questionably, but I just shrugged.

_Be careful,  
Try not to lead her on,_

And then it just went to the rap, but I didn't really pay attention. I glanced at Jack, and I noticed how zoned in to the song he was. I focused on the road, and before I knew it the song was over. A couple others played and then we were at the rink. There were a bunch of people there, since they were enjoying the last of their Summer Vacation and I groaned.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." I said. "Just come on." I wanted to show him my powers with clothing and stuff, but I guessed that I would have to show him in the back.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the rink.

"Wait miss, you need to pay!" Said a man at the counter.

"I though you knew me, Joe!" I said to him jokingly.

"I'm sorry, Miss Arendelle! I didn't see you!" Joe apologized.

"For the millionth time, Joe! Call me Elsa! And this here, is Jack, and he is my plus one." (get the reference?)

"Oh?" Joe said, with amusement in his eyes. "You got a boyfriend?"

I blushed. "This is our first date," I said.

"Well then!" Joe exclaimed. "I shouldn't be holding you up! Would you like me to get you your skates?"

I grinned. "No," I said. "We can get them."

Jack raised an eyebrow at me, but said nothing. We went into the back, but I didn't bother looking for any skates.

"Why didn't you let him get the skates?" Jack said.

"I custom make them." I grinned. "What's your favorite color?"

"A blueish green, but why-?" He shut up when he saw skates that was his favorite color with snowflake designs appearing on his feet.

"How..?" He was speechless.

"Power," I said simply.

"What?" He whined. "My powers don't do that!"

"Well," I came up with a quick comeback. "My powers don't make me fly."

Jack looked satisfied.

"I'll be right back," I told him.

I ran into the bathroom, locked myself into a stall, and I changed my formal outfit (I know I didn't say what it was, so just imagine.) to a more casual one: a purple short sleeved t shirt with a large snowflake in the middle, skinny jeans and finally, my side braid with my magic. There were perks to being able to change your outfit magically. I was out of the bathroom in 2 minutes flat. When I got back to Jack. He looked at me in astonishment. He was speechless, AGAIN.

"Powers," I reminded him, winking. Then Jack found his voice.

"Your skates?" He said.

"Oh!" I said. "I forgot!" I quickly changed my shoes into teal colored skates with sparkly green swirls all around it.

"Ok, let's go!" I said as I pulled Jack onto the ice.

* * *

So yeah, here you go! I hope you liked it, and please don't hate me for taking so long to update! And the song is actually called Dark Horse and it is by Katy Perry Ft. Juicy J. And the reference that I made was from Doctor Who! If you knew what it was, then your amazing. And if you didn't, well, your still amazing. :) I'll try and update it tomorrow when I can, and that's going to at least be 4:30 or later. So yeah. Thanks for reading!

Your Partner In Crime,

Madelyn


	6. Ice Skating

I'm REALY REALLY REALLY sorry that I didn't upload it last night! I was at as school dance and then When I got home I was partially depressed because my crush asked someone else out but I'm ok now!

Review time:

**Guest**: Make it longer?

**XxPandaLovexX**: Thanks! And here you are!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6. Ice skating

**Jack's POV**

After Dark Horse ended, I was still frozen. 'That song suits her really well,' I thought. 'Well at least some of it." A couple of songs passed, but I didn't really pay attention to them. I was looking at the city. Sure, I've been here thousands of times. But it seemed ten times more brilliant. Then I looked at Elsa. I realized the reason why it was more brilliant. It was because of Elsa.

For 350 years I've never meet anyone even relatively close so someone like her. I really liked her. Sure, I just met her, but we had things in common. I watched as Elsa drove, her platinum blond hair whipping back behind her, her gorgeously looking teal eyes fixed on the road, and the way she was captivated by the music. It looked as of when she listen to music, she was in her own little world.

'I need to listen to music more often,' I thought to myself. Finally we were at the ice skating rink, and we ran inside. We were about to go into the rink when a man called to Elsa, "Wait miss, you need to pay!"

Elsa halted, and I thought, 'She said she could get get us in for free!' Maybe this guy is new. I watched as Elsa smiled and walked over to the man, pulling me along with her because our hands were intertwined.

"I thought you knew me, Joe!" Elsa exclaimed mockingly, with sarcasm in her eyes. That look suited her.

"I'm sorry, miss Arendelle!" Joe apoogized. "I didn't see you!"

"For the millionth time Joe! Call me Elsa! And this is Jack, my plus one."

I smiled. "Oh?" Joe raised an eyebrow. "You got a boyfriend?"

Elsa and I both blushed. "This is our first date," Elsa said proudly.

"Well then! I shouldn't be holding you up!" Joe said. "Would you like me to get you your skates?"

Elsa grinned. "No, we can get them," she said. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She obviously had something planned. Elsa led me to the back, but she didn't look for any skates.

"Why didn't you let him get your skates?" I asked, puzzled.

"I custom make them," she said. Wait. What? "Whats your favorite color?" She asked.

"A blushish-green, but why-,"

I shut my mouth when I saw my bare feet turning to my favorite color of skates. And then to top that off, there were snowflake designs just like the ones on the top of my sweatshirt. What the heck?

"How..?" I was speechless.

"Powers," Elsa said, just grinning at me my dumbfounded face.

"What?" I said. "My powers don't do that!"

"Well," Elsa said, "My powers don't make me fly." That seems like a fair trade off. I wonder in Manny gave her her powers...?

"I'll be right back," Elsa said. Before I could say anything she ran off. I took this time to look at my skates. They were exactly my favorite color, and the detail on the snowflake designs were stunning.

In about two minutes Elsa was back and her outfit was totally different. And her hair. How in the world?" I was speechless again.

"Powers," Elsa reminded me. They do clothes, to? Ugh.

"Your skates?" I noted, noticing that she hadn't changed them. She changed her shoes into teal skates that had sparkly green swirls all over it. She grabbed my hand and led me onto the rink. I breathed in the chilly air. The cold never really ever bothered me. It actually made me feel more comfortable. I saw that Elsa was enjoying the cold air as well.

"Come on!" I called to her. I put my hand in hers, and we started to circle around the rink. It was crowded, but it wasn't so bad that we had to go suppeerrr slow. We stayed there for about 2 hours, and by then it was about 4:30ish.

"We should get back," Elsa said. We drove back, and I saw people starting at us. Girls were gawking at me and guys whistled as they saw Elsa. Elsa was in the same outfit, only she had sunglasses that were big and round, and they were tinted blue. I have to admit, she looked fine in them. We got back, and I walked Elsa to her dorm.

"Thanks," she said. "I've never actually known a group of people who I can actually be myself around. Everywhere else I've been I've always been reserved and I couldn't be myself. But here, well, I can let it go."

I smiled at her. "I've never met anyone like you, and it's not just your powers. I've never actually had people besides our school actually see me, but also Jamie and his friends. But your different. Your extraordinary. I've never felt like I around around you. You make me, just.. Happy."

Wow. I just let it out. Elsa pecked me on the cheek, and she turned around to go into her dorm. "Elsa, wait." She turned around, and I kissed her on the lips. Elsa was a bit surprised at first, but then she leaned into it. I breathed into this moment. Even though we had kissed before, this one felt more real and more natural.

Then Elsa and I heard a high pitched squeal. We broke about, and I saw the girl who had blocked me when I was chasing Elsa.

"ELSA OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW?" She screamed. "OMG YOU GUYS LOOK SO PERFECT! HE IS LIKE SO HOT!"

I saw Elsa blush a red that could have matched Merida's hair color. I saw an auburn haired man standing next to the girl, holding her hand. "Anna," Elsa said calmly. "Please lower your voice. And yes, this is my boyfriend, and his name is Jack."

Dang, Elsa can really change moods fast. Anna squealed in delight. Then she saw Elsa's ungloved hand.

"Elsa," she said quietly. "Does he know..?" Elsa nodded her head ever so slightly, I almost didn't see it. Anna gasped.

"But father said-," "Anna, please, just listen. I let it go. And.. Well, he's like me." I saw a look of realization go into her eyes.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed. "He showed me when I was blocking him from following you. Wait, how did it go from you running away to you guys becoming a couple?"

"Anna, I'll explain it in my room. Thanks Jack, by you can you now."

The auburn haired man said, "I'd better let you go, too baby." They kissed, and then Anna followed Elsa into her room. I started to walk away, but I was in a daze. Elsa was so beautiful. But still, she can be stern at times. But she is definitely a keeper.

* * *

Ok, so I'm so sorry that Hans is in here, I know that he was in frozen and all of that stuff but just pretend that it wasn't Hans who was there but some other random dude. Ugh this is messed up. And the same thing with Kristoff. But I hope you liked this chapter, and once again I'm sorry I didn't upload it last night! And also, I'm sad to say that this is my last pre written chapter so I don't know when I'll be uploading the next chapter.

Are there any suggestions on how Hans should break Anna's heart? ;)

Your Partner in Crime,

Madelyn


End file.
